


The Gift of the Iratus

by Eos_x



Series: The Hive Archive [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Art, Digital Art, F/M, First Christmas, First Wraith, First Wraithmas, Folklore, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Iratus, Moral Lessons, Oral History, Pregnancy, Storytelling, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: An old Wraith folktale that teaches young Wraith the importance of hive.This is the story that Todd tells John, Rodney, and Carson in The Gift of Hive, which is based on the short story; “The Gift of the Magi” by O. Henry. (Stand-alone story).NEW Illustrations:* The First Wraith - the First Queen and the First Warrior* The gifts
Relationships: Original Stargate Wraith Character(s)/Original Stargate Wraith Character(s)
Series: The Hive Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Merry Wraithmas





	The Gift of the Iratus

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to include this folktale in the Hive Archives. It was originally posted in my other fic 'The Gift of Hive' a story about Todd's first Christmas in Atlantis. In Chapter 2, he shares an old Wraith folktale that explains to the Lanteans why Wraith don't usually give gifts. 
> 
> It was so much fun adapting an old Christmas story to make it relevant for Wraith that I thought it would fit really well in the Hive Archive.
> 
> Glossary: Solis - sun, Lunar - moon, Nativitas - the birthing of a youngling

*****************************

n a time long ago, before the era of Hives, there lived the First Wraith; one Queen and one Warrior. Exiled by humans and struggling with their Hunger, they eked out a modest existence on the very fringes of Life. In the hills above the nearest village was an abandoned Iratus cave, too small really to hold the First Queen, but the settlement was full of humans and was not safe. _There is little more to say about it._

After the Queen had fallen pregnant with the First Youngling, her Warrior noted how easily she drew him to her side as she grew heavier with their child. He gave her a suitable Naming for she was his Sun; 

This queen is _Solis_. 

When she was so swollen that her time was drawing near, the Warrior found he could not bear to leave her side at all. Solis then Named him after the path of the Moon; 

This warrior is _Lunar_. 

And so, over on the wall of their cave were their Namings recorded: “Solis-constella-Lunar.” 

In this particular tale, which is one of many we tell about the First Wraith, Solis had left her Warrior to journey up the mountain through the winter snow to sit with the Iratus. Lunar was alone and in despair, for he had nothing to gift his queen upon her return and nothing of value to trade for one.

And the next day would be _Nativitas_.

Lunar’s mind was burdened by this as he stood by the mouth of their cave. He must somehow acquire a gift for Solis. _His_ Solis. His queen. He had spent many happy hours planning something nice for her. Something good enough to mark the birthing of their child. Something almost worth the honor of belonging to Solis.

But everything had been much harder than he had expected. _It always happens like that._

Suddenly he turned from the entrance and stood before his niche in the wall. His eyes were glowing brightly, but his face had lost its color. Quickly he pulled out the only item on the modest shelf, unwrapped the cloth, and let it rest in there his hand. 

The First Wraith were very proud of two things which they owned. One thing was Lunar’s silver dagger, glinting up at him from its place in his hand. Made of pure naquadah and inlaid with amber crystal, they knew not its origins but its worth was indisputable. Lunar knew that no one in the galaxy had anything quite so valuable. He always kept it tucked up inside the cloth, for it was too precious to take hunting.

The other thing that brought them great pride was his queen’s hair. It reached down her waist; a copper waterfall that almost lit up the darkness of their tiny home. Lunar braided those long russet strands every morning and wound them around his fingers in the evening as they curled up together in their nest. The Warrior knew his queen’s hair was far more beautiful than any jewels or gifts. 

So now Lunar’s dagger sat before him, the crystals winking in promise. Without delay, he pulled on his old brown boots. He put on his old brown cloak and raised the hood to conceal his true nature. 

With the bright light of hope in his eyes, he set off out the door, making a quick journey of the long path through dense forest. The pungent scent of the trees clung to him as he exited the woods and arrived at the residence of the human trader, just outside of the main settlement. 

Vir, a trader, answered the Warrior’s knocking. The human was altogether too small and too twitchy, as he peered up at him with wide round pupils. 

“I wish to trade this,” said Lunar, speaking from under his hood as he unwrapped the cloth, careful to conceal his feeding hand. 

“I will take your dagger,” said Vir, dark pupils growing wider and rounder, and he gestured for the Warrior to follow. The heat from the fireplace pressed in on the wraith, the soft light dancing across the many wares scattered about the room.

“This,” Lunar stated, indicating the item he desired. 

It was a comb, very simply made. Because it was so plain and simple, you knew that it was very valuable. _All good things are like this._

As soon as he laid eyes on it, he knew that he must have it for his queen. Its value was in its rich and pure material; carved from Iratus shell, black with pale greens and purples that danced across its surface. It was like her; beautiful and rare. 

Vir took the dagger from the Warrior’s offhand to admire the craftsmanship. Without looking up, he muttered a vague “yes”.

“Give it to me quick,” said Lunar, before he could change his mind. He took his payment and wrapped it in the old piece of cloth, striding from the oppressive heat and out into the chill of fresh air. 

When Lunar arrived home, he began to think more reasonably. He started to question what he had done. Duty and devotion, when added together, can lead a wraith to make great sacrifices. _It is never easy to do this, dear brothers— never easy._

At dusk, Lunar moved to sit nervously at the entrance to their cave, the comb resting in his palm. He sensed Solis when her mind called out from further up the mountain and his face lost colour for a moment. And so he murmured, “Please Gods, make her think I’m still worthy.” 

His solitude evaporated as Solis stepped into view. Her face looked tired, half-hidden in the shadows of her hooded cloak. She was as quiet as an Iratus when it stalked its prey. _Always be wary of this._

“Solis, my Queen,” he intoned, kneeling before her. “I have this gift for you to mark the First _Nativitas_.” 

He held out his offhand, the exquisite shell comb glistening in the last light of the day. Her eyes looked strangely at Lunar, and there was an expression in them that he could not understand. It was not anger, nor surprise, nor anything he had been ready for. It filled him with fear. 

“But how…?” she asked and he thought of his beloved dagger and then she knew.

“Yes,” Lunar admitted, bowing his head.

“You traded away your dagger for… this,” Solis said slowly, lifting the comb and turning it over in her hands, bittersweet thoughts playing in her mind. 

From inside her cloak, Solis produced a gift for her Warrior. “If you’ll open this, you may know what I felt when I saw your gift for me.” 

Shaking fingers unwrapped the plain cloth. Then there was a cry of joy; and then a change to sorrow. For there within the cloth lay a handsome grey sheath for his dagger made from the webbing of the Iratus; unbreakable and glistening with iridescent greens and purples. It was a rare gift indeed. 

And now it was his, but his dagger was gone. 

He held it to his chest, and at last was able to look up and ask: “But why were you sorry to see your comb? You did not yet know that I had traded my dagger.” 

Solis looked down and smiled sadly, removing her hood. 

Lunar leapt to his feet in shock. “My queen, you… you cut off your hair? Why?”

“Lunar,” said she. With the Iratus shell comb still clutched in her offhand, graceful fingers skimmed over the copper prickles - all that was left of her glorious hair. “My hair now lines the nest of the Iratus queen. It was a small price to pay for a gift worthy of the First Warrior. _My_ warrior.” 

“Only _you_ , my queen, are worthy of all things of great value; combs and daggers alike.” Lunar was looking at his gift, stricken. For what good was an opulent comb or an armoured sheath? Without copper tresses or jeweled blade they were of absolutely no use, no value at all. 

“Worry not, my Lunar. It is the night before _Nativitas_.” She reached out and took his hand, placing it on her swollen belly. “And we will soon have something infinitely more precious.”

As they stood there in the falling snow, with comb and sheath and Youngling between them, the First Wraith understood - they _knew_.

And here I have told you the story of the First Wraith who each traded away the most valuable thing they owned in order to acquire a gift for the other. But let me speak the last word to the wise of these days: 

Above even the Wraith, it is _they_ who are the wise ones.

The Iratus, as you know, are simple creatures—wonderfully simple— who do not offer gifts on the eve of their Hatchings for they know this: while two can become a strongly bonded pair, the birthing of a first child creates the greatest gift of all. 

They are the _Iratus_ and they give the gift of _Hive_.

****************

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to paint Todd in as the First Warrior. He wasn't, but I'm sure he would have pictured himself in this role when listening to his elders tell the tale. XD
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
